


Vamps

by Anumshipsall



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Blood Drinking, Fluff, I'm sorry Kate i love you, Kate still has something bad happen to her, M/M, Nathan Prescott laughing, The whole situation between them is cute and bound to end well, Warren blushing is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Nathan Prescott was a vampireNot many knew of them as there weren't many left and the few left were in hiding.From the age of 16 Nathan had been staying at the dorms. The screams of his victims always haunting him, now 18 he found someone willing to let him drink their blood.This nerd was weird but also in love with him? This whole situation was weird but maybe it'll end well.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Vamps

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan would be such a hot vampire
> 
> Insight on Nathan's mind control powers -  
> You can only control someone after sucking their blood  
> The power doesn't work on someone if they love you  
> *cough* Warren *cough*
> 
> The bite marks eventually disappear but it takes a full day. 
> 
> Might add a chapter two on their days together after this, of Nathan totally falling for Warren because who wouldn't.

# Vamps

Nathan had only found out he was a vampire at the age of 10.  
The fangs came first, then the unquenchable thirst for blood. The first thing Nathan did was go to his father about it but only found out his father wasn't a vampire.

"D-DAD I HAVE FANGS??!!" Nathan screamed, running into his father's home office. Hands in his mouth Nathan was showing off his fangs.

The look on his father's face stopped him fast. He was disgusted, horrified and looked like he'd just seen a monster. Nathan was confused. Wasn't his father also a vampire? How else could he be one.

He was called back to reality when he heard his father click his tongue in annoyance, "It's probably from that horrid women. Dying and leaving me here to deal with such a mess."  
By that women he probably meant Nathan's mother who died when he was born.

"Nathan" Sean called Nathan with a hard tone, "You are not permitted to show this to anyone. Anyone. It will end bad not just for me but for you as well."

"B-but dad-" Nathan was cut off.

"NATHAN DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YOU ARE A MONSTER. Have you seen any other people talk about vampires? No, they were long ago told to be extinct. They were monsters and not welcomed. Now do you understand." Sean spoke with pure hatred Nathan hadn't felt before.

Nathan looked down as he replied timidly, "Yes i understand."  
After a week Sean bought a servant who's only purpose was to be Nathan's blood bag. She was the only other person who knew of Nathan being a vampire.  
Soon after Nathan was 14 she died.

That was when he found out too soon that vampires were an abomination to humanity and supposed to be long extinct. Whatever vampire was left like him weren't welcomed so he had to stay in hiding about it. His dad made sure to tell him every time he acted out what kind of monster he was and it changed who he was.

Now 18 Nathan Prescott was a feared student at Blackwell academy not because anyone knew he was a vampire, but because of the power he had in being a Prescott. Some would call him spoilt, some would call him evil but the one he hated the most was daddy's boy.

He despised Sean Prescott his supposed father. Sean raised Nathan to feel like an unwanted monster and once Sean knew Nathan was a vampire he treated Nathan like one. Only speaking to him when it was involving his own name or if Nathan did something bad and needed a stern talking to.

_Nathan had been staying in the Blackwell dormitories since 16. While staying there he also found out he had a power that came with being a vampire. Nathan stumbled upon it when he was at a vortex party with his friends, a lot of people were there and Nathan was dizzy with hunger. He hadn't drank blood for a while and with so many people surrounding him the urges were drowning him._

_Nathan was slumped against a wall watching the party in pain when a clearly tipsy Kate Marsh started talking with him._

_"H-Hi Nathan. Are- Are you okay?" Kate asked sweetly._

_Nathan would've scoffed at anyone who tried to speak to him except Victoria Chase who was his best friend and only friend but he was drunk and hungry, really painfully hungry._

_"Feeling better already now that you're here." Nathan responded just as sweetly. Kate squeaked in embarrassment._

_"Actually i don't feel so well could you maybe help me to my room?" Nathan asked with a fake smile. He knew she would accept._

_"Y-yes of course!" Kate said a little too enthusiastically._

_Kate helped Nathan to his room not suspecting anything. Nathan pretended to drop his keys making Kate pick them and open his doors. The minute she opened the door he pushed her in and locked it._

_"Sorry about that." Nathan said apologetically. The girl was scared and shaking that much was obvious but it was her fault for trusting Nathan in the first place._

_Kate backed up with every step Nathan took forward.  
"Don't bother screaming. Everyone's at the party." Nathan stated as he pounced on Kate.  
One bite and she started screaming and thrashing._

_"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kate screamed trying to get out of Nathan's iron like grip. Nathan was obviously stronger so the struggle was futile._

_One gulp  
Two gulp  
Three gulp and Nathan came back to reality. He only now saw what he was doing and the shock was evident on his face as his eyes widened._

_"No no nononono. Kate l-listen this isn't what it seems." Nathan tried to get a hold of the situation. Fear overtook him. Kate would obviously tell people what happened to her, the teeth mark would make it true and his dad. Oh his dad had told him if any report came of him being a vampire then Sean would hand him over to the government. Sean made sure to explain in detail what they would do once they got him. He didn't want to be experimented on._

_Nathan was panicking as he stared at the half conscious Kate. He stared at the trembling girl in front of him rambling, "Come on think think, there has to be a way to make her forget otherwise-" Otherwise he'd have to kill her right? There was no other way. He didn't want to think of that though because he might've been called a monster but even Nathan didn't want to kill anyone._

_Kate started swaying from left to right in Nathan's grip. "Way to forget. Way to forget. Way to forget." Kate started to chant. Her eyes were more misty than normal.  
The it clicked. Nathan had read whatever he could on Vampires but didn't know what was fake or real. He wouldn't have thought the mind control was real._

_Yet here was Kate Marsh under his so called 'control' so he tried again with just as much urgency he repeated what he had read online.  
Looking straight at Kate's eyes he said his demand, "You will forget what happened here or that i'm a vampire. You came here to drop a drunk Nathan and then went back to the party." When Kate repeated what Nathan said he smirked and added, "Now you'll go back to the party and act as drunk as you want for tonight." Let the girl have some fun she was always so uptight talking about being holy and blah blah blah. Then she left and made a mess of herself at the party._

Nathan recalled the memory as he laid in his bed, ever since that day feeding had become so much easier. He also remembered that being the start of _Warren Graham_

Ever since that fiasco with Kate, which he'll admit did end bad but he didn't think she'd embarrass herself so much, Warren Graham wouldn't leave him alone. Every-time Warren saw Nathan he'd badger him and try to interrogate him on what he did to Kate.

It'd been a year and a half why couldn't he just leave him alone already.  
Nathan sighed as he left his room to get some fresh air. When Nathan left he bumped into Warren, their rooms were opposite each other so Nathan was sure suffering however this time Warren didn't try to interrogate Nathan. 

"Sorry." Warren mumbled as he went back in his room.

Nathan almost scoffed. Did the boy finally give up but he had to admit other than Victoria, Warren was at this point the second person he 'talked' to the most, by talk it was more just arguments. Shrugging his shoulders Nathan carried on to the parking lot to sit on the hood of his car for a few minutes. The fresh air was welcoming from being in the room he always had his victims in.

After a few minutes of the air Nathan went back to his dorm only to see his room door open.  
"Who in the fuck would even dare?" Nathan hissed to himself. He entered his room and anger hit him, the room was messy which meant someone was searching his room. When Nathan catches the person who did this he'd-  
_Warren Graham_ Today was the day he was acting so different and today was the day Nathan's room gets ransacked. Maybe not ransacked but he didn't know if the person took anything.

Warren had to pay. He'd show him to get nosy with Nathan, yeah he would just drink his blood and embarrass him like with Kate. Nathan gritted his teeth and stomped his way to the door opposite his.  
He knocked and when Warren asked who it was Nathan didn't respond.

The door finally clicked open and he should've took a picture of Warren's wide eyes. With no hesitation Nathan grabbed Warrens shoulder and dragged him to his own room and pushed him in causing Warren to fall on Nathan's floor.

Warren looked up, "N-Nathan listen i can explain." Warrens voice broke as he tried to reason with Nathan but Nathan was pissed.

"Who the fuck are you to enter my room?! Now you'll learn, I'll make sure of that." Nathan spoke dangerously. Nathan inched closer to the now standing Warren.

Warren gulped, Nathan watched as the veins in Warrens neck pulsed. Fuck this thought Nathan and in an instant Nathan was on Warren.  
Nathan bit and started sucking Warrens blood although he stopped when he didn't hear the usual screaming from his victims.

Nathan held Warren up while he leaned back. Then he saw a red Warren.

"What the fuck? ARE YOU BLUSHING??" Nathan raised his voice in confusion. Maybe the guy had already lost too much blood.

"N-no." Warren mumbled averting Nathan's piercing eyes. Warren didn't even look scared. Everyone was scared of Nathan.

Nathan tried again to scare Warren. He bared his fangs and pretended to bite Warren again but Warren only closed his eyes and left his neck more open.  
The was no way- This was too weird even for Nathan. He would just make Warren forget everything and go on with his days.

"Open your eyes." Nathan demanded, Warren complied.

Staring at Warren's rich brown eyes and said his demand, "You'll forget any of this happened and carry on with your day." 

Warren just stared at Nathan in confusion.  
"O-oh IS this the mind controlling vampires do?" Warren asked without concern and then Nathan's eyes went wide.

Nathan knew from books that the mind control only didn't work if the other person was in love with you.  
He pushed Warren away landing Warren on his bed.

In a flustered panic at the realisation Nathan backed up and shouted, "OH MY FUCK. A-ARE YOU IN L-LOVE WITH ME?!"

Warren became a mess after the question hit him.  
"I-I Uhm don't know what you're uh- t-talking about." Warren practically whispered.

"Okay uhm if you're done here with sucking my blood, i'll just take my leave. I won't tell anyone... bye." Warren rushed out and bee lined for Nathans door.

Nathan stuck out his arm and stopped Warren. Then Nathan broke out laughing. It was weird, it being the first time he'd properly laughed in years and this whole situation was weird.

After stopping his laughs Nathan looked at Warren with amused eyes.  
"So I ruined you friends life, have never been kind to you, am a vampire and tried to suck your blood and- and you love me?." Nathan asked Warren, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I- Listen I don't know okay? You can't really control something like that." Warren mumbled with embarrassment.

"Does that mean you'd let me drink your blood whenever I want?" Nathan asked with a smile.Warren averted his eyes again, the blush never leaving his face. He must've been so embarrassed.Taking this as a yes Nathan carried on speaking, " This could actually work for both of us." 

Warrens ears perked up as he asked, "How?"

"You like me for whatever reason and I don't like the hassle of having random victims and having to deal with them. I don't actually like torturing people or hearing them scream" Nathan admitted before continuing, "You don't mind it though so why don't you just become my personal blood service and in return you can hang out with me and I won't treat you like trash."

This would be so good for Nathan. No more panic of being caught, no more haunting screams. This would be perfect if Warren agreed.

"Okay if it'll help you out." Warren pretended like he didn't also see the benefits to him in this deal.

"Also I won't ask when I'll bite you. I don't really need 'permission' now that you've agreed." Nathan voiced his thoughts.

"No not really." Warren gasped, feeling Nathan's hot breathe on his neck again. It didn't hurt him so much as he was flustered at the close proximity and hot breathe on his neck.

Nathan only took a few sips when he felt Warren grow visibly weak and stopped.  
Nathan leaned up to Warren's ear and whispered, "Okay you go and rest, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Nathan laughed at Warren's red face, amazed at how Warren could still blush.  
This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to see other people's version of vampire Nathan.


End file.
